Running Three
Running Three is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Roles Starring * Scared * Pierce Featuring * Chipton * Josh * Lime Appearances * Vanilla * Zacy * Howdy Plot At Scared's home, Scared is reading a book. Not long after, there is a sound of falling stuff, then it cuts to the kitchen. It turns out that a plastic cup fell, and is then taken away by him, but that's not all, as there is the sound of a phone. Scared then leaves the kitchen, picks up the phone and says hello. Turns out that Scared forgot his promise, he immediately goes out. But, Scared is confused and forgets which is the way to go, left or right. 10 minutes later, he is on a field. Pierce is waiting. Pierce then suddenly asks. Scared knows that there is a three-legged race sports party at school. In the most unlucky lottery results, Scared got paired with Pierce. Pierce wants to win, but Scared is the most sluggish at school. Pierce's leg and Scared's foot are then tied together with cloth, then they start practice. Scared and Pierce ran, but Scared is running slowly, while Pierce runs hard, but not long after, Scared is falling, while Pierce is still running. Scared's foot is then released from the cloth. Chipton and Josh look at the failed practice. Once the practice was completed, Pierce looks angry. Pierce says to Scared the the latter should not participate in the race and the pair will change. Soon, Scared goes to Lime's home, crying while talking to Lime, so Lime gets out a "train set tool", which consists of train chimneys, coal, comfort spots, and water. Scared attaches the train chimney to his head, then eats coal and drinks water. Not long after, Scared's stomach feels hot, his nose lets out fume, and Scared becomes energetic, so Scared decided to leave Lime's house and practice, but Lime forgot to tell the important thing. Scared meets Pierce, but Pierce thinks the exercise is useless, and he leaves, then Scared gets angry, letting a train sound, and Pierce is surprised. Scared still wants to exercise, and Pierce eventually gives in. Soon, they bind their legs with the cloth, and begin the pracice. Pierce is surprised, as Scared is running hard, faster and faster. Meanwhile, Josh and Chipton are talking and sitting on a chair and a table, and there is a sound like a train. Apparently, Scared and Pierce still run fast, causing Chipton, Josh, Scared, and Pierce to scream, and finally crashing. Josh and Chipton die because of the crash. Lime has managed to pursue Scared and Pierce. Meanwhile, Scared and Pierce still run very fast, and they cause some collisions, bumping Vanilla, Zacy, a car, and Howdy. Pierce ends up falling, killing him. Meanwhile, Lime lifts a drawing board with a drawing of hand signifying to stop, then Scared stops, with Pierce dead, leaving only his left foot. Deaths * Chipton, Josh, Vanilla, Zacy and Howdy die from a crash. * Pierce loses nearly his entire body from getting scraped against the ground, leaving only his left foot. Trivia * This is the eleventh episode by Emilioalzamora20. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 62 Episodes